Verlangen
'Verlangen '''ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die "60-Tage-ohne-Sex-Wette" spielt für Addison keine Rolle mehr, als sie zum wiederholten Male Alex dabei beobachtet, wie rührend er sich um die namenlose schwangere Frau kümmert. Izzie und George können ihr schlechtes Gewissen kaum noch ertragen, weshalb George nur einen Ausweg sieht... Unterdessen müssen sich alle Jungärzte auch noch auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten, was Bailey mit einem OP-Verbot unterstützt, damit sich ihre Schützlinge ausreichend lernen können. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Elizabeth Reaser als Jane Doe/Ava * Kali Rocha als Dr. Sydney Heron * Mitch Pileggi als Larry Jennings * Mary-Margaret Humes als Nancy Jennings * Rowena King als Celeste Newman * Ramon De Ocampo als James Benton Co-Stars * Stewart Skelton als Dr. Fischer Musik *'The Secrets of Amanda Prines 'von ''The Reddmen *'Better Off '''von ''Let's Go Sailing *'Again & Again '''von ''The Bird and the Bee *'Nausea '''von ''Beck *'How Am I Doing '''von ''Anna Waronker Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Desire ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''U2. Trivia * Die DVD-Box der 3. Staffel enthält einen Audio-Kommentar dieser Episode von Sandra Oh. Momente * Addison trifft die Entscheidung, Seattle zu verlassen. Intro Als Assistenzärzte wissen wir, was wir wollen. Wir wollen Chirurgen werden und wir tun alles, um unser Ziel zu erreichen. Wir kämpfen uns durch die härtesten Klausuren, ertragen 100-Stunden-Wochen, stehen stundenlang in OP-Sälen herum. Egal was, wir tun's. Outro Wir wollen Chirurgen werden, aber es ist schwierig das mit dem, was wir sonst noch wollen, unter einen Hut zu bringen. Allzu oft ist das, was man will, das was man nicht haben kann. Verlangen ist das, was unser Herz bricht, es füllt uns aus. Verlangen kann einem das Leben zur Hölle machen. Aber so hart es auch sein mag, etwas wirklich zu wollen: Die Menschen, die am meisten leiden, sind diejenigen, die nicht wissen, was sie wollen. Zitate *Bailey: Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, ihr könntet euch heute auf eure Prüfung vorbereiten, aber wir haben eine Krisensituation. *Cristina: Ein schlimmer Autounfall? *Meredith: Ein Patient mit Schusswunden? *Bailey: Ein Penis. Der Penis des Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden. *Meredith: Was fehlt ihm denn? *Bailey: Seine Hoden sind angeschwollen. Aber das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres. *Cristina: Fantastisch! Wie viel? Nein, sagen sie's bitte nicht! Ich lass mich überraschen. *Bailey: Okay, Sie und Grey sind so nett und bringen ihn zum Ultaschall und zum Röntgen. *Cristian: Den wichtigen Penis. *Bailey: Nun geht schon! *Derek: Sieht aus wie ein Fremdkörper. *Mark: Autsch! *Burke: Das sieht ja fast so aus wie... *Mark: Ein Skelett. Es ist skelettartig. Auf jeden Fall knochig. *Burke: Sind das Widerhaken? *Mark: Nein! Unmöglich! *Derek: Doch möglich. *Meredith: Es sieht aus wie ein kleiner, winziger Seewolf. *Webber: Nah dran! Sehen Sie das hier? Das sind Widerhaken. Das ist ein Candirufisch. *Cristina: Ein Penisfisch? Der Kerl hat einen Penisfisch? In seinem... Äh seinem... Wow!! *Webber: Das ist ein Candiru. Ein Süßwasserfisch, der im Amazonas lebt. Er ist ein Parasit. *Patient: Ich bin doch kein Idiot. Ich hab kein Amazonas-Wasser getrunken. *Webber: Haben Sie darin uriniert? *Patient: Nein, ich... Ähh, was? *Cristina: Der Candiru wird von Blut und Urin angezogen. Der Fisch wittert die Körperflüssigkeit, schwimmt ihr entgegen und kann dabei schon mal in der Harnröhre landen. *Patient: Sie meinen, ein Fisch ist in meinem Penis? *Webber: Es ist selten, kommt aber durchaus vor. *Cristina: Ein Mann hat ihn tatsächlich reinschwimmen sehen und wollte ihn fangen. Zu glücklich! *Webber: Yang!! *Cristina: Steht in der Literatur. *George: Wo ist dein Problem? *Izzie: Mein Problem bist du. Du bist mein Penisfisch. *George: Dein was? *Izzie: Ohh, du bist reingekrochen, hast dich festgekrallt und jetzt kann ich mich nicht bewegen. Oder reden oder denken oder einfach pinkeln, ohne dabei zu befürchten, da würde sich so 'n Ding durch meine Organe fressen. *George: Du hast doch nicht mal 'n Penis. Und ich bin kein Fisch. *Izzie: Ich mein das metaphorisch, George. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode